


Abnegazione

by Sawi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Introspettiva, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: Questa flashfic è strettamente legata al "final trailer" di KH3, quindi se per voi quello è considerato uno spoiler, la storia lo è di conseguenza.Interamente dal PoV di Riku, è una breve riflessione introspettiva su quel che prova nei confronti di Sora - che sia inteso come un sentimento platonico o romantico è irrilevante ai fini di questa storia.





	Abnegazione

**Author's Note:**

> Avrei dovuto studiare, ma stavo sentendo in loop Dearly Beloved, in particolare la cover cantata di AmaLee, e il mio cuore mi ha detto di scrivere. Non ha alcun senso logico, sono semplicemente i miei sentimenti riversati sotto forma di flashfic, ma spero comunque che possa piacervi 8)

 

 

## Abnegazione

 

 

   Non vi fu esitazione nel suo gesto: nessun attimo concesso a ripensamenti, né prima né dopo. Con la semplicità e naturalezza con cui i suoi polmoni respiravano, il suo corpo si era frapposto tra Sora e l’oscurità che minacciava di portarlo via con sé e di privare così il suo mondo della luce più splendente.

   Il keyblade in alto, le gambe salde a terra; era irremovibile.

   Lo aveva fatto non perché fosse il suo compito, o un suo dovere; aveva agito semplicemente perché così aveva dettato il suo cuore con una sicurezza che raramente aveva mostrato. Stabile, certo delle sue scelte ed disinibito nell’intraprenderle, non minacciava di assordarlo con i suoi battiti. Al contrario, accettava la sua fine senza paura – ma neanche con orgoglio. Il suo d’altronde non era un sacrificio, un gesto egoistico dettato dal desiderio di riscatto e rivalsa.

   «Sora…»

   Il suo era amore: un sentimento caldo ed avvolgente, tenue e soffice come i profumati raggi di luce di una fresca mattina nel loro mondo, a casa loro. L’amore gli aveva insegnato molto, in quegli anni, ma la lezione più preziosa era quella di dargli ascolto, senza temere il suo lato più profondo ed oscuro – la paura, l’invidia, l’ossessione. Aveva compreso che per quanto fossero buie le profondità del suo cuore, esse non erano altro se non il deprimente e spoglio riflesso di una luce brillante ed ardente.

   Una pallida e fredda replica dell’amore, appunto. Ed era stato Sora a farglielo comprendere.

   «Lo so. »

   Era stato quel sorriso spensierato ed ingenuo ad illuminare la sua vita. Erano state la purezza e la dolcezza di quei grandi occhi blu a scaldargli il petto. Erano state quelle mani delicate ad abbracciarlo, il suo profumo fresco, i suoi capelli sbarazzini, la risata fragorosa eppure delicata, le parole dolci, le guance rosee, il naso, le lentiggini, il—

   «Credo in te.»

   Era stato Sora.

   Le forze iniziavano a svanire, la luce attorno a lui a farsi più fioca e tiepida. Eppure non aveva paura, e questo non perché fosse abituato all’oscurità o perché non gli importasse della sua vita, ma perché aveva una certezza, _sapeva_ : Sora ce l’avrebbe fatta. Come solamente lui avrebbe potuto fare, si sarebbe rialzato e avrebbe sconfitto ogni oscurità, persino la più dolorosa e crudele.

   Con questa consapevolezza a guidarlo ed un ultimo lamento del suo corpo stanco, mentre il buio faceva capolino su di lui per schiacciarlo e farlo sprofondare, si voltò. La luce spazzò via ogni ombra, seppur per un solo attimo.

   «Non ti arrenderai.»

   _“Addio, Sora.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spero sia stata una breve ma piacevole lettura!  
> Le parole di Riku sono comunque una mia traduzione, un po' adattata ai fini dello scritto, di quanto Riku dice in originale nel trailer, ovvero:  
> 「ソラ、俺は信じて。お前は諦めない。」
> 
> E niente, che dolore gente. Che dolore.


End file.
